


Lil Sebastians Terrible, No Good, Week

by fightableomo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Crossdressing, Dacryphilia, NSFW, Non-Sexual, Omorashi, highschool, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Lil sebastion, instead of being a robot, is jane crocker's son in highschool. the timeline and family trees are my playthings, this follows no au but my own. thanks.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was my favorite fantasy and au from 2016, loved it. still do.

Little Sebastian Crocker was having on shitty day. And not because his name was legally Lil’ Sebastian and not just a literary phrase that described him, but because of a number of things.

Like waking up half an hour later than usual in his usual soaked bed. He had to strip the bed before his mom found out he didn’t use protection last night because he was too lazy to change and he had to shower and dress before he got breakfast.

But that was even shittier, he couldn’t eat breakfast because the bus was coming and it wasn’t like he could as his mom for a ride, she had already left for work.

Which made him even more irritated. He hated going to school without saying goodbye to her. Now he wouldn’t see her until four. That was almost twenty hours since the last time he saw her. It really upset him.

He slumped in his first period desk, having barely made it before the tardy bell.

It was just as the teacher started speaking he realized he forgot something. He forgot to go pee that morning. 

He groaned loudly and thunked his head down on the desk at that thought. There was no way that his math teacher was going to let him go to the bathroom right as class started.

“Sebastian, is there something you’d like to share with the class?” Their stern voice came from the front of the room in response to his groan.

He lifted his head and rested his chin on the flat surface instead, “No.” He snarled. 

“Oh?” They crossed their arms, “I just thought you might considering you always have something to say to the people around you.”

His icy blue glare deepened as he stood up. “You know what. I do have something to say. Fuck you. Fuck you for being the ugliest, stupidest cunt around. Go suck a dick,” 

With a sense of finality, he flipped them off. 

Without missing a beat, the teacher went to the desk and grabbed a slip, scribbled something on it, and put it on the blonde’s desk.

He didn’t even have to look at it to know what it was. He was being sent to the principal's office. This happened almost everyday, not that he ever went to there.

He stood up and grabbed his bag, “See you in hell,” 

Before he could get out the door, the teacher grabbed his arm, “Not so fast. I’ll walk you there. Mr. Scratch says you don’t ever show up.”

He grumbled the whole way as they escorted him.

Once he was in the office, he was pushed into a chair, much to his bladder’s displeasure.

The office lady eyes him as the teacher left.

Suddenly feeling nervous, he raised his hand.

The woman sighed, “Yes?”

“Why am I not with the principal right now?”

“You’re not going to see him. You’re mother is going to see him, but not you.”

He paled. His mom was coming and talking to the principal? 

His bladder throbbed. If possible, it was fuller than before. Well, that was entirely possible. His stupid bladder always filled up quicker when he was scared.

He raised his hand again.

“What now?”

He shrank a little in his seat, “Can I go to the bathroom?”

“I don’t know, can you?”

He puffed out his cheeks, “MAY I go to the bathroom?”

“No. I wasn’t born yesterday.”

Seb squirmed in his seat under her glare, “Please, I’m not going to run off, I just need to pee.”

She raised an eyebrow in return, “Yes, you need to go to the bathroom fifteen minutes after school starts. How exactly did you land yourself in here after fifteen minutes?”

“I just need to go,” He insisted. 

“Sure. Now be quiet, I finally got your mother on the line.” She turned away from him in her swivel chair, “Hello, Ms. Crocker?..... Yes, this is Sebastian's school. We understand that you’re bust, but could you possibly here as soon as you can?.... No, he’s not hurt. We’ve just finally managed to get him into the office….. I can assure you that he is. We wouldn’t have called for any other reason….. Okay. Great, see you soon, thank you.”

He squirmed again, this time not because of the glare, but because of his urge to pee. Every second he sat there, it grew. He swore he could feel the sides of his bloated bladder stretch.

He tensed as he felt a tiniest leak escape. Damn. He raised his hand yet again, this time not waiting to be called on to speak, “Ma’am, please let me go to the bathroom. I’m not kidding when I say I really really need to piss.”

She glared at him, “Just wait, you’re mother will be here soon.”

Another small stream dampened his underwear. He squirmed and cut it off, “Yeah, well I can’t wait that long. Just let me go. It’s not like you need me here anyway.”

“I can’t do that. So just sit tight.”

“Fuck no,” He stood up, “You have no right to keep me here. I’m going to go-AH,” He doubled over. He hadn’t expected standing up to put that much pressure on his lower stomach. And to add insult to injury, more pee forced itself out of him. He was sure there was a small wet spot on his grey jeans now.

He stopped it and straightened his back, determined to keep his cool despite his slightly damn crotch. “I have a right to go, and you can’t stop me, bitch.”

“Sebastian!” A voice from the doorway called.

Immediately he froze, not daring to look; he already knew who it was.

“I’m called away from my work to come here to talk with the principal about your behaviour, probably about your suspension as well, and the whole time I’m driving I’m thinking there’s no way it can be my son. But here you are, cursing at someone for doing their job. Apologize. Now.”

He glared at the ground, knowing if he glared at anyone, he’d only get scolded further. 

“I’m waiting,” Came the impatient reply to his silence.

“I’m-” He paused as he watched Liv Tyler walk in. She was the cutest girl in school, and there was no fucking way he would be forced to apologize by his mother in front of her.

He squared his shoulders and redirected his glare at his mother, “I’m soooo fucking sorry that this woman is keeping me captive and deserved everything I said to her.” Sarcasm dripped off his words like venom.

By the time he was done, Jane had the most unamused look on her face, “Really.”

“Really.” This time he was less sure. His bladder spasmed at that moment, making him cringe at the pain.

“Wrong answer.”

Liv snickered, making him wince more.

He leaked again. Without thinking, his hands flew to his crotch to stem the flow. 

Another bubbly laugh was heard, causing him to blush slightly. 

His mother clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, “Sit down Sebastian. I’ll be out in a minute, and I’m sure we’ll have a lot of time to talk then.” She walked past him to the principal's door. 

He gasped loudly before she could leave all the way.

Another spurt of pee made itself known. But this time it was bigger than the last ones, and it didn’t stop, no matter how much he tried. It just grew. As did the wet patch. Soon the dark grey flooded past his tightly clasped hands and down the inside of his leg. Damn his nervous bladder. 

Jane sighed, “Oh sweetie,”

If he wasn’t already feeling ashamed, her comment sure pushed him past that line.

He bowed his head and whimpered.

The office assistant got up and put a hand on his shoulder, “Do you have gym this semester?”

Surprisingly, he didn’t pull away, he just nodded meekly.

“Good. I’ll escort you to the locker room. It’s still first period. You can get changed without anyone noticing.”

He allowed her to walk with him to the locker room, glad that she was silent, as were his tears. 

Minutes later, he was back in the office. His soaked briefs and jeans in a plastic bag, having been replaced by gym shorts. 

He walked past the office lady and to the principal’s door.

“Honey, why don’t you wait out here. I don’t think you’re allowed in there.”

He opened the door anyway, despite her warning.

Immediately, Mr. Scratch stopped speaking, ‘Sebastian, we were just talking about you,” He added, as if he didn’t know that. 

Still ignoring the adults, he climbed onto his mother’s lap and wrapped his arms around her neck as he buried his face in her shoulder. 

A little surprised, she rubbed his back, “Are you okay?”

He shook his head.

She sighed and pat his back. “Just ignore him Mr. Scratch, please continue.”

He cringed every time he brought up something he did. Answering his emails for his mom. Deleting all messages from the school. Withholding report cards. Sluffing. Cursing at teachers. Refusing to turn in homework. Talking during class. Getting in fights, and even once being caught having sex in the bathroom.

Suddenly, his mother's image of him being a straight laced boy was ruined. 

And to top it off, he was suspended for a month. Not that it mattered, school was getting out in three weeks. Meaning he wouldn’t graduate the year. 

Today was sucky. And it wasn’t even ten.


	2. Chapter 2

“MOM!?” Sebastian called out, poking his head out of his room for once. “Can Square Ware come over?”

“You mean Stan?” She called back. It sounded like she was in her study. 

“No! You have to call him by his rapper name.”

She sighed. “I think that whole rapper name over real name is ridiculous.”

He groaned in return. “Whatever. It’s cool. Can he come over?”

“No. You’re grounded.”

Fuck. He had hoped she forgot about that. “Fine. Then can I go over to his place?”

“That’s the same thing.”

“No it’s not.”

She sighed again, a sure sign she was getting annoyed. “No. No hanging out with friends for a month means no hanging out with friends for a month.”

Seb glanced back at his phone. “Fine!” He shouted back and retreated back into his room, sending his reply to Square as he did. ‘I’ll be right over, Mom’s working.’ He knew he shouldn’t go against his mother, but it had been a week since he got suspended for two weeks and grounded. Meaning he had no interaction with his best friend.

WIth that, he headed over to the window. Sure his room was on the second floor, but there was a convenient tree right by the side of the house. 

He took a breath and made his way onto an outstretched branch. It was too late to go back now. 

Half an hour later he was walking up the steps of the Mechan’s house. He knocked only once before his friend opened the door, 

“Hey man,” He greeted with a decidedly uncool grin. That was the thing about Square. He knew about so many cool things. Like rapping, cool brands, labeling yourself. Cool stuff. But he was short and chubby and had thick glasses and freckles and he was super giggly, like all the time. Plus, his name was Stanley. 

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile back at him, “Hey.” He stepped inside and grabbed a Faygo from the fridge, downing it almost immediately. 

Square chuckled, “Your mom still won’t let you drink soda?”

“Nope. Plus, I walked over here. She’s working.”

Square nearly winced as Seb finished off the bottle of soda and grabbed another one. “Dude, if you’re trying to rehydrate after exercise, you really need water, not just sugary high fructose corn syrup.”

“Fine.” He set down his already opened second bottle and got a cup of water. 

“Yeah. School has been boring without you yo. I couldn’t even show you my hot mix tape.”

“Couldn’t you send me the mp3?”

“Nah. The honey tastes sweeter out of the hive, uncaged by a plastic bear.”

He gave him a questioning look. 

He sighed, “It’s on a cassette tape so i could play it the way mix tapes are supposed to be played.” He turned on his heel and walked up the stairs, Sebastian following after. 

He took a seat on the bed and listened as Square started playing the tape. 

By the end of it, he was squirming. He hadn’t go to the bathroom before leaving the house and the three drinks sure weren’t helping. “Nice,” He commented. “I don’t know that much about music so I can’t say much else. But I like it.”

Square pushed away from his one desk to the other. “Dang man. I can teach you some stuff about music. Or at least the program I’m using.” He opened his laptop and pulled up a file. “Personally, I think the best part about this track is here. The triads just bring it all together and make the perfect segway.”

He continued to talk as Seb moved off the bed to look over his shoulder. He was interested, he really was, but it was hard to pay attention when his bladder was bugging him. Apparently standing made it all worse. 

Discreetly, he placed his hand between his legs and gave a quick squeeze. That would tie him over for another minute. 

It was another fifteen minutes of him shifting and giving occasional squeezes until seb spoke up. “Hold up man, I’ll be back in a second.” 

He turned only to be stopped. “Just wait a second, I’m almost done explaining things. You’re the one who asked what the difference between a major and minor chord is.” 

With a small sigh, he turned back to the screen. Square went past majors and minors, going on about triads seeing as they were so vital to his tape. 

Sebastian gasped as he felt himself leak into his boxers. 

Square turned around in his swivel chair. “Something wrong?”

“No. I just need to take a leak,” He could feel the colour climb in his pale cheeks at saying that. He was always too embarrassed about sharing his needs. 

Apparently, his friend didn’t believe him. “I’m sorry. If you didn’t want to listen to me talk about music, you could have said something.” He sounded really offended. 

“No! I like listening to it. It’s a bit confusing though and I really need-” He was cut off.

“Sorry, what part was confusing? I’m not too good at explaining some things. We could get Sawtooth in here.”

He bit his lip to stop him from gasping as he leaked more. “Uh. The progression part. Like, why does the order of what kind of chords matte, why does there need to be a progression? Before you start-” 

He was cut off again by an explanation. 

He held back a whine as he tightly grabbed himself. Patiently waiting for the explanation to be over. But of course Square went off about how the rules of progressions were found and the amazing composers of old time. 

He tried his best to keep quiet and to not pee, but his efforts were useless. He gasped loudly as another spurt forced itself out. It was longer than last time. Another came out, soaking past his underwear and to his jeans. 

Of course, Square had to turn around and watch him slowly lose it in his pants. 

Tears budded in the corners of his eyes. “Fuck, I-” He was stopped by the sound of liquid loudly hitting the hardwood floor. 

Soon enough, his grey skinny jeans were soaked. Leaving thick dark lines up and down his leg. Sebastian looked down and gave the puddle one look before bursting into tears. 

“Dude, what?” The shorter look at him with with a mix of concern and disbelief. An awkward pause pierced the air/ it was a moment before he spoke again, “I’ll call your mom.”

Seb’s hand shot out and Grabbed Square’s wrist to stop him, “Don’t! I’m not supposed to be here!” 

A half groan made its way out of his mouth, “Then what should we do?”

That only brought more tears to his blue eyes. He let out a sob, “I don’t knoooow!”

Square’s brother popped his head in, “Hey, what’s- oh.” He spotted the puddle. “I’ll call your mom.”

He shook his head, taking his hand of the other’s wrist to rub at his eyes while he cried. “Don’t! I’m already in enough trouble. She can’t know that I left the house.”

The eldest didn’t say anything. He knew what it was like to sneak out and not want to be caught. “Then do you want me to call your dad?”   


“He’s not in the state! He would have told me,” 

“Yeah he’s in the state. I saw him yesterday.”

Seb looked up at him, teary eyed. “He didn’t call.” He sniffed, “That means, h-he doesn’t want me!” That only made him cry worse. 

“Shit,” Sawtooth mumbled as he walked over to him, “How about your uncles.” They lived close by and had kids, there was little way to fuck that up. They would always be available and ready to help Seb. 

Slowly, Sebastian nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this au, i imagine dirk donated sperm to jane and she had seb, so dirk is kind fo an absentee father,


	3. Chapter 3

I lost this chapter. But basically, Sebastion gets picked up by Dave. John is at Nathan's soccer game with the girls, Liv and Casey. Dave feeds Sebastian, taking in the lie that Jane is out of town on a work trip and he had meant to stay with Sawtooth but felt bad after wetting himself. 

He takes a shower and goes to bed in one of John's too big shirts. Dave asks if he still wets the bed and if he should be concerned. Seb insists he doesn't

Dave wakes him up the next morning, upset. Jane called, worried sick over Seb and Seb DID wet the bed. His clothes are still in the dryer, so John has him dress in Liv, his older cousins clothes. he's whiney, but ends up in panties and a sundress. he then goes home, both his uncles mad at him for lying.

I might find the chapter and come back


	4. Chapter 4

Jane was standing in the foyer in business attire. Honestly, she looked like the devil, with her black pencil skirt and blazer paired with bright red stilettos. Her scowl didn't help.   
Sebastian shrunk under her gaze.   
"Thank you John, we'll wash the clothes and get them back to you. I'm sorry you had to deal with him." she turned to her son, "Go upstairs and wait for me."   
He nodded and all but ran up the stairs. She was dressed in her business clothes--clothes she almost never wore unless she had to. She was probably pressed for time to get to an important meeting, not to mention she had already stayed up all night waiting for him. God, she probably hated him.   
He closed his door, and got changed, then took up post under the covers. It was useless, but it made him feel better.   
A couple minutes later his mother entered the room, "I have to go to work now, but I expect you to be here when I return. I should only be gone an hour or two, so you won't starve or need to use the bathroom. I'm sorry, but I’m going to have to lock your door and window. You’ve proven to me that you can’t be trusted.” She moved to kiss his forehead, finally letting her harsh tone turn into something motherly, “You'll be fine for an hour or two, I just can't have you running away again. So stay in your room, and don't try to get clever. That's how you ended up coming home in your cousin's dress with a bag of wet clothes," she turned and left.   
Yep. She did hate him. Seb squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his head into the pillow. He just wanted something to eat and to lie down for a bit.   
Five minutes passed and he realized something, he really needed to pee. He hadn't had the chance to go since early that morning when he wet himself.

He sighed and pressed his thighs together. After a minute of squirming softly, he reached a hand down to grab himself. His now very weak bladder was making holding very hard, and so was knowing he had no option other than to piss himself. Well, maybe he didn’t…

Still squirming, he got out of bed and walked to his bedroom door. Maybe, just maybe, his mother was bluffing when she said she was going to lock it. With hope, maybe desperation, in his eyes, he tried turning the knob. It didn't move. 

With a whimper he resigned himself to doing a potty dance in front of the door.

After a couple minutes, he walked back to his bed and picked up his phone to text his mother. ‘I need to go to the bathroom.’

Her reply came quite a while later, ‘You can hold it.’

He bit back a groan, ‘I can’t. Do you want me to pee on everything?’ Usually he would have been nicer to his mom, but he was in pain now, what with his bladder pulsing. He could feel it bulge over the waistband of his boxers. 

‘I don’t know what you want me to do about this.’

He whined, though no one could hear him. 

A while later, Seb was biting his lip and dancing around his room with both hands shoved in his crotch. With another whine, he decided to resort to the last option he could see. To wet himself. That surely was better than holding it, right? It would certainly hurt less. 

Taking a shaky breath, he slowly removed his hands from his crotch and willed himself to let go. A tiny stream started, but as soon as it dampened his underwear slightly, it stopped itself. Years of training made this impossible. 

He groaned once more, thinking he’d have to suffer through this pain, until something caught his eye. A towel on the floor. 

For once, he was glad he didn’t ever clean his room. Quickly, he snatched up the towel from the floor and moved to his bed. There, he shucked off his pants and boxers then shoved the bunched up, absorbent fabric between his legs. 

Again, he willed his straining bladder muscles to relax. Once again, they slowly relaxed, slowly allowing a small stream to start. This time, his bladder didn’t lock up again. He almost grinned at his half victory. 

Soon enough his stream got bigger. It took nearly two minutes for him to finish. When he did. He threw the now wet towel into the laundry basket and climbed into bed with is pants back in place. 

Not a moment later, Jane walked into the room. “Hi sweety, go to the bathroom, then we can talk.”

Seb screwed up his face but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t going to admit he did anything like piss in a towel. Instead, he got up and rushed into the bathroom, just to keep up appearances. 

He stood in the bathroom for a minute before flushing, washing his hand and going to find his mom. 

When he found her, he crawled into her lap, “Before you scold me, can I get lunch?”

She shook her head, “It’s a little early for lunch, and this won’t take long. You’ll last.”

That broke him. He started crying and buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

With her brows creased, Jane rubbed his back. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“You always say that! That I can handle it, and I’ll be fine. But I’m not fine. I almost wet myself ‘cause couldn’t leave my room and I hadn’t gone since I wet the bed. And Dave yelled at me for that! And I haven’t eaten since lunch yesterday. I’m hungry and no one cares.”

“What do you mean? Weren't you fed dinner or breakfast?”

“No! No one cares, they just want to yell at me! You don't care either. Neither does dad!” 

Jane sighed and stood up with him in her arms, this being done easily considering he was small for his age, “I care honey, I just didn't know. I assumed. But why are you bringing Dirk into this, he hasn't done anything to you.” 

Seb sniffed, trying to calm himself down. “He hasn't called me or visited. And he's in town. You probably knew that though.” 

She shook her head as she placed him down on the counter, “I didn't know either. I can call him in a minute, but first, I think you need to eat something and calm down. Okay?” 

He kept sniffing but nodded. 

She smiled softly and ruffled his hair. “Good.”


End file.
